


2 in one Day

by BebbleBlast



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Babies, Cute, DDADDS, Dream Daddy a dad dating simulator, Fluff, M/M, Micheal is in love, Picnic, River drools a lot, So is Craig, Summer, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbleBlast/pseuds/BebbleBlast
Summary: Micheal and Craig are having a picnic on hot summer day and pretty much just chill out. Playing with River, eating, getting blinded by the sun, the usual.





	2 in one Day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr @bebblecarnival and decided it should be my first post here since it was my first requested fic! I hope you all enjoy! (Even though I'm not that great at writing.)

Micheal Shielded his eyes from the burning sun in the bright blue sky.  
Today was perfect, not a cloud in the sky, or mosquito a flutter, the perfect day to laze around and have a picnic.

“You okay bro?” Craig asked staring at Micheal amusingly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine! It’s just…….“ He looked up at the sky squinting completely forgetting the conversation.

“Uh….bro?” Craig inched his face slightly closer at the sudden pause.

“Realllly nice.” Micheal smiled up at the sky.

Craig snorted at the tone in Micheal’s voice, “What was that?” he began to chuckle.  
Micheal smiled and laughed with him. “I sound fucking high don’t I?”  
“Language man!” Craig laughed as he put both his hands over River’s ears.

“What? She can’t understand me! You’ve been trying to teach her how to say bro for 5 months now,  
not like she’s gonna copy me!” Micheal chuckled at his friends reaction.  
Micheal then picked River up and sat her on his thigh smiling cheerfully, “Do you speak adult my friend?”  
He said in a posh-British accent, attempting to get another laugh from Craig as he did with River.

“Haha! Dude, you sound like that vampire dude who hangs with Mary!”  
Craig laughed as he placed the side of his hand in front of his mouth.

Micheal smiled and could feel his cheeks slightly become warmer,  
he hoped Craig didn’t notice the flush on his face as he began to play rocket with the infant in his hands.

Craig smiled and watched his friend pull his child off the ground only to gently bring her back down gaining a small laugh each time he did so.  
He was so gentle with River, it was really sweet to know how much he cared about her.

He watched his friend for a bit more, now completely stuck in his thoughts as he watched.  
He was so lucky to have a friend like him, he was caring, funny, and loyal. Super lazy and forgetful, but a good friend nonetheless.

“And we’re landing!” Micheal happily announced as he placed River on her stomach and giggled.

He was oddly cute too. Wait what? No no no they were bros! Friends! Not lovers,  
that would be weird! Craig continued to stare before he was finally freed from his stiff mind. 

“Blep!” River looked up at her father, traces of drool around small mouth.  
“Y'need something River?” Craig tilted his head smiling down at her.  
Just like that, River put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up on shaky legs.

Craig and Micheal’s jaws dropped as they watched the infant stand. Out of all the things they had expected to see today, this was one of the least.

“OH MY GOD! GREAT JOB RIVER!” Craig practically shouted gaining attention from a few children nearby. He didn’t even care though, his daughter was standing! He put out his arms to see if- holy shit! She started to shakily make her way over to him! She was walking!

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!” Micheal shouted while he slightly jumped in his sitting position.  
He covered his mouth and made a scratchy squeal as he watched the baby stumble in her steps.

River finally made her way into Craig’s arms and looked up at him smiling, Craig smiled down back at her and stood up holding her close to his chest.  
“YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT RIVER!!” He once again shouted gaining the same reactions as before. Micheal stood up as well and laughed in pure happiness as he watched his friend freak out.

After a few good minutes of cheering and laughing Craig sat back down still keeping the large smile on his face. He looked down at River laughing with occasional “oh my gods!” In between.  
“2 In one day!” Micheal smiled as he sat down beside Craig leaning his head on his shoulder. “Think she can hit 3?” He continued.  
“Oh, I hope she can!” Craig laughed as he hugged River softly, trying to calm down from his little ”celebration” earlier.

Micheal looked at River and smiled, “Can you speak adult yet?” He questioned repeating the same odd voice as before.  
“Come on River, you can do it!” Craig smiled down at her.

River smiled, looking up at the two men, she opened her drool covered mouth and began to speak; “Blep!” Craig immediately chuckled at the response. He then looked up to face Micheal, “Well, I guess we couldn’t quite hit 3 yet.” Micheal laughed with him, “Yeah I guess 7 months ain’t old enough.” 

The men continued to sit in the bright sun for a while longer, occasionally playing peek-a-boo, and repeat with the small infant as the sun began to set. Craig held River in his arms as he softly began to sway them, “I think it’s getting a little late man, I should head home soon.” Craig softly smiled.

“Alright, see ya soon then!” Micheal grinned at his friend. Craig suddenly came close to Micheal and whispered in his ear; “Let’s do this again sometimes, that cool man?” Micheal’s eyes widened and face reddened when he suddenly felt a soft peck to his cheek.

“See ya bro!” Craig beamed as he began to leave the park, “Y-yeah! Okay!” Micheal nervously laughed.


End file.
